Aki
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: pernahkah kau berpikir sebuah hanami yang dilakukan saat musim gugur? Hanya orang aneh saja yang akan melakukannya. Tapi, dibalik musim itu, tersimpan sebuah pohon yang sangat indah disaat musim gugur. LucXViki...


Summary: pernahkah kau berpikir sebuah _hanami _yang dilakukan saat musim gugur? Hanya orang aneh saja yang akan melakukannya. Tapi, dibalik musim itu, tersimpan sebuah pohon yang sangat indah disaat musim gugur. LucXViki...

Disclaimer: suikoden punyanya konami, fic ini punya siapapun yang mau... (gak bakalan ada =_=)

Warning: gaje, typo, alur yang tak menentu, gak nyambung, tak menarik

Author's note: don't like don't read. if you may, please leave a review. whatever it is I'll take it

* * *

~Aki~

* * *

"wuahhh! aku telat! rapatnya pasti sudah dimulai!" teriak seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang dapat kita ketahui dia adalah Viki.

Ia berputar-putar mengelilingi lobby bawah yang sedang kosong melompong tak ada orang dengan wajah panik dan sepertinya setengah sadar.

Dekat darinya, seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tidur sambil berdiri (?) merasa sangat terganggu dengan teriakan gaje gadis tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah urat kesal muncul didahinya.

"hey, diam sedikit bisa tidak!?" marah cowok pendiam yang bisa dibilang rada dingin, Luc.

Gadis itu membeku mendengar teriakan super kencang yang ternyata tidak membuat orang lain terbangun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik gadis itu mulai bergerak kembali

"eh? Luc-san? sedang apa masih disini? bukannya Riou-san sedang melaksanakan rapat penting, dan menyuruh kita untuk datang kesitu sekarang?" panik Viki.

Pemuda tadi mulai tenang dari emosinya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan gaje gadis tersebut.

"kau pikir sakarang jam berapa?" tanya Luc dingin

"eh?" respon Viki kebingungan. Dengan cepat ia melihat langit diluar, langit masih sangat gelap. Sang matahari belum menampakkan cahaya hangatnya, dia sedang tertidur lelap belum niat untuk membangungkan orang-orang.

"emm... jam 3 pagi ya?" tanya Viki rada takut-takut.

Pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah kesal atau lebih tepatnya memang sejak awal wajahnya kesal terus.

"hmph, tapi kenapa kau bisa bangun secepat ini Viki?" ucap Luc kebingungan.

Viki berpikir sejenak. Dia terus mencoba memutar-mutar roda gigi yang menjalankan otaknya. Sebuah bola lampu muncul dari kepalanya. Ia kembali ingat dengan hal yang terjadi

"ah, tadi aku mimpi, aku telat bangun dan meninggalkan rapat hari ini. Aku dihukum disuruh mencuci semua pakaian kotor kalian menggantikan Yoshino. Aku sampai ditertawakan oleh Pete dan Yuzu yang lagi main disana." jelas Viki malu-malu.

untuk tidak mengubah imej kul-nya Luc berusaha tidak ketawa saat membayangkan wajah Viki saat sedang cuci baju.

"sudahlah, daripada kau jadi benar-benar telat bangun, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang dan bangun jam 6 nanti" anjur Luc singkat.

"baiikkk~" ujar Viki senang.

Viki kembali ke tempat pangkalannya...

"waffuu..." ucap Viki saat tidur.

Luc yang mendengarnya bersweat drop ria. kini ia mencoba mendekati tempat Viki tertidur.

'tak ada orang kan?' batinnya sambil masih berwajah datar.

Luc melihat kembali wajah Viki yang sedang tertidur. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. entah dia senang atau tertawa melihat Viki yang sedang tertidur.

* * *

paginya~~~

* * *

"baiklah teman-teman, hari ini ayo kita rebut kembali Greenhill dari tangan Highlander itu!" teriak Riou sambil ceramah.

"baiklah, sesuai dengan rencana grup Riou-sama, Luc, Kasumi, Georg, dan Viktor menyerang dari depan. Flik, Ayda, Ridley, dan Gilbert, dari belakang. Sisanya lakukan back up sebagian besar bantu bagian belakang agar pintu depan terbuka." jelas Shu panjang lebar tak berbatas.

Perang perebutan Grenhill berlancar dengan baik, akan tetapi dengan kemampuan otak Leon yang sangat pintar... mereka mengetahui maksud dari penyerangan ini, dan memperketat jalan depan...

* * *

Selesai Perang~~

* * *

"haaa... kenapa kita selalu berada disaat perang terjadi ya... coba saja kalau sekali-kali kita berada di saat damai..." ujar tengaar ke Hix.

"tapi, bukankah ini mengingatkan kita pada kejadian dulu? kejadian paling bagus itu, saat kau diculik Neclord dan aku menyelamatkanmu..." ucap Hix sok romantis.

"hehe..." tengaar tak tahu mau merespon apa dan akhirnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil blushing.

disisi lain dekat situ...

"bisa gak sih? sehari aja kita bisa bebas dari ngelihat si lovey-dovey itu..." ucap nanami yang lagi piknik dekat situ dengan nada kesal.

"tak apa lah, kau pasti kesal karena gak pernah bisa merasakan hal seperti itu dengan Jowy. Ditambah lagi dengan statusnya yang sudah menikah dengan Jilia." ganggu Eillie.

"heh, petol korek! kalo ngomong ati-ati dikit deh... lu aja sampe sekarang masih gak bisa deket-deketin adek gue." balas Nanami kencang.

"ape lu bilang!?" marah Eillie.

sedangkan Karen, Meg, Millie, dan Viki yang juga piknik dekat situ hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"hey, ngomong soal cowok, kita kan terdiri dari 108 star of destiny, kira-kira cowok yang kalian fanskan itu siapa?" tanya Karen usil.

"eh!? kok kamu nanya gitu sih, Ren?" kaget Millie.

"aku sih, jawabanku gak tahu... coba kita lihat-lihat sekitar, cowok-cowok yang masih termasuk muda..." ucap meg.

"hmm?" bingung Viki.

"emm... *gulp* mulai dari Riou-sama... dia itu manis, jiwa kepemimpinannya baik, keren, mungkin rada pinter," ucap meg sambil menelan rotinya.

"Riou-sama juga hebat dalam bertarung," tambah Millie.

"tapi sayang... kalo kita deket-deket sama dia..." ucap Karen terpotong.

"nanti kepala kita bisa dilempari pisau sama Eillie." lanjut Millie, Meg, dan Karen serentak.

"kalo gitu... gimana dengan Futch? dia baik, penyayang binatang, tegas, keren..." kata Millie.

"senyumannya manis lho..." ucap Meg sambil blushing waktu membayang-bayang.

"nyem nyem... *gulp nyem nyem... *gulp... gluk gluk... haaa" suara Viki yang sedang asyik makan roti sambil mendengarkan temannya berbicara.

"oh, oh... bagaimana dengan Kinnison!? dia juga keren, ramah, fotonya di game Suikoden II juga menunjukkan senyumnya yang keren..." ucap Karen sambil terpesona.

"ah... hidup kita dipenuhi dengan cowok-cowok keren ya..." ucap Meg.

'cowok-cowok keren? maksud mereka Viktor, Gantetsu, Adlai, Sid, dan Long Chan Chan juga ya?' bingung Viki dalam hati sambil mengigit-gigiti rotinya.

"Viki, sekali-sekali berikan contoh cowok yang lumayan keren disini lah..." marah Karen.

"eh!? kok aku? bagiku semua orang keren karena dapat bersikap tegas dan sangat kuat..." ucap Viki.

mereka menepuk kening... "bukan keren itu Viki..." ucap Meg pasrah.

"kurasa Viki akan susah untuk mengerti." lanjut Karen juga berwajah pasrah.

"hmm?" bingung Viki.

* * *

malam hari...

* * *

Viki berjalan menulusuri terowongan yang lumayan luas. Sekarang waktu hampir mendekati tengah malam, Viki selalu punya kebiasaan mandi sebelum tidur, agar badannya menjadi lebih rileks.

Ia terus berjalan hingga dia menuruni tangga dekat tempat Guardian Deity mereka terpajang.

sesosok pemuda berdiri di depan batu yang terletak di depan Guardian Deity tersebut. Matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang kosong. Hampa... dan sepi...

layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk hidup.

"Luc-san! belum tidur?" tanya Viki sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"ah! Viki... ada apa?" tanyanya yang agak terkejut setelah pundaknya ditepuk.

Viki memasang wajah kebingung.

"kau tampak sedih, apa sesuatu sedang ada dipikiranmu? kita kan teman seperjuangan ayo kita berbagi..." ucap Viki dengan ekspresi cemas.

Luc kembali agak terkejut, kini ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Viki. Tetapi wajahnya menampakkan wajah kesedihan.

"maaf, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya." jawabnya kembali berwajah sedih.

Kini keduanya terdiam. Tak ada suara yang keluar.

"hmm... Luc-san kalau kulihat-lihat sekitar... kamu itu jarang akrab dengan yang lain ya..." ucap Viki menghilangkan keheningan.

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Luc dengan nada kesal.

Wajah Luc sedikit menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" tawar Viki.

"aku tak butuh teman, teman hanya makhluk yang selalu menyusahkan satu sama lain!" jawab Luc kasar.

"eh? apa kau merasa kita tidak cocok berteman?" tanya Viki lagi.

Luc semakin marah, kini dia diam tidak ingin merespon ucapan Viki lagi.

"hmm... bagaimana kalau kita _hanami_? sebentar lagi kan musim gugur, itu musim yang bagus kan..." usul Viki senang.

"hey, kamu ini gimana sih? _hanami _itu kan cuma dilakukan di musim semi. dimusim gugur, bunga sakura hanya berwarna merah seperti pohon lain, percuma saja..." jawab Luc berusaha sekesal keadaan tadi.

dalam hatinya kini dia merasa sedikit senang. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama. Seumur hidupnya hingga kini, Luc selalu merasa kesepian. mulai dari dilahirkan bersama Sasarai, dia sudah di masukkan ke dalam sebuah penjara untuk berjaga-jaga apabila True Rune-nya menguasai dirinya. Walau dia sudah dibebaskan oleh Leknaat, namun rasa bahagia belum pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

"walaupun di musim gugur, bunga sakura berwarna kecoklatan seperti pohon lain, tapi ada satu pohon spesial yang hanya indah bila dilihat saat musim kemarau." ucap Viki tersenyum.

"tapi, walaupun rencana itu berhasil, bukankah perang akhir kita saat tengah-tengah musim gugur?" tanya Luc lagi dengan nada yang tak sekasar tadi.

"maka dari itu, sebelum perang berakhir, kita harus menyenangkan diri kita dulu..." jawab Viki.

Luc bingung dengan jawaban Viki. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Viki.

"haa... terserah deh..." jawab Luc pasrah. Viki yang mendengarnya, menunjukkan wajah senang. Ia langsung tersenyum super manis saking senengnya.

* * *

keadaan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencana Viki. Mereka mengadakan perang terakhir mereka tepat 1 minggu sebelum akhir dari musim panas.

Kini mereka tanpa Riou, Nanami, dan Kiba tentunya, tengah mengadakan pesta kemenangan. Semua berwajah senang, kecuali Luc dan Viki... entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Viki benar-benar tidak terima dengan semua hal ini, dia mengetahuinya. dia mengetahui saat ia mengajak Luc untuk _hanami_, raut wajahnya menunjukkan suatu kelembutan yang belum pernah Luc tunjukkan.

kini raut wajah yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan senyuman karena kemenangan dari perang panjang ini, tidak kunjung muncul dihadapan semua orang.

Riou-sama memang memutuskan untuk berpetualang bersama kakak dan sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, walaupun begitu, seharusnya seluruh raut wajah para rekan-rekannya saat perang, kini tengah menunjukkan raut kebahagiaan di saat pesta kemenangan ini.

tapi, mengapa wajah Luc terus menunjukkan wajah kesedihan?

* * *

**15 tahun kemudian...**

* * *

"kita benar-benar harus menghentikan segalanya. Tindakan Luc benar-benar keterlaluan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan seluruh dunia hancur karena dia" ucap Hugo, salah satu pemilik true rune dengan wajah serius.

"walaupun dia saudara kembarku, tapi semua ini... tidak bisa dihentikan lagi! aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya" ujar Sasarai, saudara kembar Luc.

Viki benar-benar merasa takut mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Ingin dia pergi dari perang ketiga ini. Ingin dia melupakan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

dia sangat ingin menangis, melupakan segala yang harus terjadi. Tapi, segalanya tak bisa diubah, Viki hanya bisa mencengkram lengan bajunya sekuat tenaga.

dekat dengan Viki, seorang rekannya yang sudah berperang bersama Viki selama 18 tahun (jarak waktu S1-S2 itu 3 tahun, jarak waktu S2-S3 itu 15 tahun), melihat segala yang Viki lakukan. Kini pandangannya saat melihat Viki menjadi tatapan kesal.

'ketika kita bertemu lagi, kau tak akan kumaafkan Luc. Inikah caramu untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu? melawan orang yang kau suka?' batin pemuda itu, Futch.

"hey, Futch..." panggil seorang gadis dengan pakaian rompi yang mirip seperti milik badut, Belle.

Futch menghadap sebentar kearah Belle sembari menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya.

"kudengar, dulu kau serekan dengan ibu ya... apa ibu pernah melihat Viki yang begitu?" tanyanya.

"tidak... selama kami bersama dari zaman Tir-sama, Riou-sama, hingga Hugo-san, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu." jawab Futch dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"kalau aku melihat Viki yang seperti itu, aku merasa seperti aku gagal melaksanakan permintaan ibu sebelum ia hilang dari hadapanku." ujar Belle dengan tatapan hampa.

Futch tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia hanya bisa diam.

* * *

"ok, semua! untuk pertarungan terakhir ini, aku ingin kita bisa menang dengan kesuksesan yang sangat memuaskan" teriak Hugo dengan wajah serius.

semua orang berteriak semangat. Benar, rasa benci telah menumpuk pada diri Luc itu. Semua membencinya, termasuk kakak kembarnya sendiri.

tak akan ada yang menyukai Luc, begitulah pemikiran dari mereka yang tak pernah bersama Luc. tapi, di dalam hati, Viki terus memendam rasa sakit yang terus dia simpan. Senyuman yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya sekarang tengah hilang entah kemana. Begitu pula dengan mantan rekan-rekan Luc dulu, layaknya Futch, Apple, Jeanne.

* * *

Viki POV

kami terus menelusuri lorong ini. Hawa dingin terus mencekam, membuatku semakin ketakutan.

aku takut, jika aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi.

aku benar-benar takut, jika ini benar-benar menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

semuanya benar-benar membuatku takut, aku sudah tak sanggup menjalankan segala perang ini.

Aku terus bertanya... apakah di perang ini, ada suatu tempat dimana kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? apakah perasaan itu akan kurasakan?

perasaan itu terus membuatku ketakutan, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku.

apapun yang terjadi... Janji kami pasti akan kutepati...

* * *

Skip to the final place

* * *

"akhirnya kalian datang juga... apa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian terus melanjutkannya?" tanya Luc dengan muka datarnya.

'Luc-kun... tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, tapi kenapa orang-orang membencinya? saat perang bersama Tir-sama dan Riou-sama, yang lain tidak pernah membenci Luc-kun seperti ini, tapi kenapa sekarang...' batin Viki dengan wajah takut.

perang terus terlaksanakan, akan tetapi Viki terus terbenam pada mimpi setengah sadarnya itu. Dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain terus berusaha untuk menyerang Luc. Dengan hebatnya Luc dapat menghentikan sihir sekuat apapun yang mereka lakukan.

tetapi, sembari berperang, Luc dengan sempatnya melihat ke arah Viki yang terlihat ketakutan.

Tak melihat ke arah lawan sembari meng-cast sihirnya, Luc terkena sedikit tebasan di wajahnya, menyebabkan sihir yang dia cast meleset dari sasaran yang dia pilih.

sihir itu pergi kearah yang sangat tidak diinginkannya, Viki.

semuanya bergegas untuk melindunginya yang tengah setengah sadar

* * *

Viki POV

aku terus berpikir. Pikiranku terus bercampur aduk, aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku sangat takut dengan semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Inginku menutup telingaku dan menutup mataku, membayangkan semua yang tengah terjadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku sangat berharap ini mimpi buruk ini berakhir. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mulai menutup mataku, membayangkan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih sering berkumpul bersama, kejadian di Grennhill, dan masih banyak lagi.

Pengalaman itu sangat menyenangkan, kalau bisa aku ingin mengulangnya.

"Viki! Bahaya!" Teriak Hugo.

Aku segera melihat kearah sumber suara.

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang mengarah kearahku. Aku hanya terdiam, mematung, dan tidak mencoba untuk menghindar.

*SRETT

Sasarai-kun berdiri didepanku, menghalangiku dari sihir tadi.

Perasaanku semakin hancur. Melihat Sasarai-kun yang terluka... layaknya melihat Luc-kun yang terluka. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"tidak..." ucapku pelan.

"Viki?" bingung Sasarai-kun yang berada didepanku.

"sudah cukup, kumohon... jangan lanjutkan ini..." aku mulai terisak, tak mampu melihat semua ini.

Sasarai gelagapan tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Dia langsung menaruh tangannya di pundakku. Lama kelamaan Sasarai malah meremas pundakku dengan lumayan kuat. Nampaknya dia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini.

"... maaf Viki, tapi... kami harus melakukannya..." jawab Sasarai-kun sedih.

"uso... zenbu wa uso!" tangisku tak mampu memandang mereka lagi.

* * *

End of Viki POV

"Viki... gomennasai..." Sasaraipun menundukkan wajahnya setinggi leher Viki.

Terlihatlah Luc yang berwajah kesal melihat kakak kembarnya berdekatan dengan mantan rekannya.

Dia benar-benar kesal, dengan cepat dia mengcast sihir lagi kearah Sasarai.

Sasarai terlempar. Viki semakin membatu, tak konsen dengan apa yang sedang sebenarnya terjadi.

Viki semakin takut dan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terus terdiam. Suaranya yang ingin menangis tidak keluar-keluar sejak tadi.

"hey, aku yang dewasa! sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu! ayo bantu aku!" marah Viki kecil membuyarkan lamunan Viki.

"Viki?" bingung Viki sambil melihat asal suara tersebut.

"ya, ini aku, Viki dewasa! cepat kau bantu aku menteleport orang-orang yang terluka parah" suruh Viki kecil.

"benar... sekarang aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Kalau aku tidak menolong yang lain, mereka bisa mati. Tapi... kalau aku tidak menolong Luc-kun juga, dia juga akan menghilang. aku harus menolong mereka semua." batin Viki tegas.

* * *

Viki dan Viki kecil saling menteleport orang yang terluka. Yang lukanya cukup parah diteleport bersamanya.

Kini mereka sedang mengobati orang-orang diluar membantu Tuta dan Mio.

"hey, aku yang dewasa... apa... yang membuatmu takut? maksudku saat kau mendengar harus melawan Luc?" tanya Viki kecil.

Viki terdiam tidak ingin menjawabnya. "haa... terserah kamu sih... yang pasti jangan paksakan dirimu, kita kan sama, jadi berbagi masalahlah bila kau ada masalah" jawab Viki kecil sambil berdesah pasrah.

Viki kagum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari dirinya sendiri itu. "iya... terima kasih banyak." jawab Viki sambil tersenyum.

* * *

orang-orang yang terluka sudah diamankan. Sedangkan yang tersisa juga hampir berhasil menang.

'pertarungan mereka akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi.' batin Viki cemas.

Viki langsung berdiri mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke dalam. "wa! Aku yang dewasa, kau mau kemana!?" kaget Viki kecil.

"maaf, tapi aku harus ke dalam..." ucap Viki sambil langsung menteleport dirinya sendiri.

"hey! tunggu!" panggil Viki kecil. "che... mana mungkin aku akan mengejarnya, masa aku harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang terluka?" Viki kecil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

#BRUKK #BRUKK

Ceremonial Palace mulai runtuh disebabkan hilangnya True Wind Rune. Viki yang sedari tadi bersembunyi saat pertarung berlangsung, akhirnya menampakkan dirinya saat rekan-rekannya telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Luc-kun... kau masih ingat aku?" tanya Viki sambil mendekati Luc.

"Viki... kenapa... kenapa kau tak pergi?" tanya Luc lembut. Sebuah senyum hangat terulas di wajahnya

"maaf... tapi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu..." jawab Viki mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Luc mendesah pelan. "kau terus menjadi penghalang ya... mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi. Tempat ini tak akan bertahan lama." ucap Luc lembut.

"_datte, watashi!_" teriak Viki sambil menangis. "Viki... _wakarimassutta, nandessuka?" _tanya Luc.

Viki tersenyum, dia senang setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Luc-kun... apa kau masih ingat janji kita 15 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Viki sambil meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"ya... aku masih ingat. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa menepati janji itu lagi... mungkin ini hukuman karena aku mengingkari janji itu..." ucap Luc sambil menutup matanya.

"tidak, pasti bukan... ini hanya takdir, yang tidak dapat kita hindari!" jawab Viki lagi kali ini air matanya mengenai wajah Luc.

"hey... aku tidak pandai menenangkan gadis yang menangis lho... kau masih ingat kan?" ucap Luc agak kesal.

Viki tertawa kecil.

* * *

di luar...

* * *

"minna! Aku yang dewasa dimana!?" tanya Viki kecil panik.

"Viki? bukannya tadi dia pergi keluar bersamamu?" tanya Chris bingung.

"dia masuk kembali saat kalian masih melawan Luc!" jelas Viki kecil takut.

"_NANI!? _oi! jangan bercanda! bilang semua itu bohong, Viki!" marah Hugo.

"_Gomen-nasai_..." jawab Viki kecil mulai terisak.

"Hugo sudahlah! satu hal terakhir yang harus kita lakukan hanya menunggunya... lagipula dia bisa menteleport dirinya kan..." ujar Chris dengan nada sedih.

"che!" Hugo mendengus kesal

* * *

"hey... tempat ini sudah hampir rubuh total." ujar Luc pelan.

Viki menggeleng. "tidak... akan terus bersamamu, karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi denganmu," ucap Viki.

"Viki... jangan bodoh, kalau tempat ini hancur... kau juga akan mati." bantah Luc.

"kalau begitu biarkan kita mati bersama, aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi... hal itu menyakitkan, aku tak mau merasakannya." teriak Viki.

_"gomen _Viki... kalau... kalau benar ada kehidupan kedua... kau mau melakukan _hanami_ aneh itu kan?" tanya Luc.

Viki terkejut mendengarnya. Dia langsung tersenyum, mengangguki pertanyaan tersebut sambil terisak sedikit.

Sarah, murid Luc berjalan mendekati Luc dan Viki yang sedang berbincang bersama.

"_Master_ Luc... *cough*" panggil Sarah sambil mendekati mereka.

"Sarah..." ucap Luc pelan.

"anak buah Fire Bringer... apa yang kau lakukan disini... *Cough*" tanya Sarah agak kesal.

"Sarah-chan, ayo cepat kemari, biar kuteleport kalian keluar..." ucap Viki yang baru ingat dengan kemampuannya.

Sarah tersenyum. Dia agak mempercepat langkahnya.

"Viki-san... gomen nasai... demo... sayonara..." ucap Sarah saat ada di dekat Viki.

"eh?" bingung Viki. Dengan cepat Sarah mendorong tubuh Viki dengan tongkatnya.

ternyata ia menteleport Viki keluar tempat itu.

"wa! kenapa kau melakukan ini!?" kaget Viki.

Ia melihat kearah Luc dan Sarah yang sepertinya memberi isyarat "jaga dirimu baik-baik..."

ia mulai terisak lagi. "... Luc-kun, maksudku Luc-san, selama ini... aku terus menyukaimu... sebagai laki-laki, dan... aku juga menghormatimu, sebagai rekan... mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi... tapi... tapi... pasti aku akan selalu mengingatmu!" ucap Viki tegas sambil meneteskan butir-butir air matanya.

Luc dan Sarah terkejut. Tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sarah langsung memalingkan wajahnya, raut wajahnya menampakkan wajah kesal. Tak kuat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Luc tersenyum mulai ikut terisak melihat tubuh Viki yang mulai memudar.

"_Aishiteru mo..._ Viki... _Sayonara..._" ucap Luc tersenyum lemah.

Viki ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari orang itu.  
Tubuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Sarah dan Luc. Hanya meninggalkan butir-butir air mata yang ia keluarkankan.

* * *

#FUUTT

Viki muncul tepat ditempat rekan-rekannya berdiri.

"VIKI!" teriak rekan-rekannya.

dengan cepat Chris memeluk tubuh kecil Viki, dan mulai menangis.

Viki bingung, kenapa Chris yang hanya memiliki hubungan sebagai rekan dengannya sampai menangis melihat dirinya yang muncul lagi.

"_Go-gomennasai minna... gomennasai..._" ucap Viki ikut-ikutan menangis.

* * *

Hari ini adalah perpisahan bagi semua _Star of Destiny_. semua sudah mulai kembali ketempat mereka.

Futch yang belum berniat pergi merasakan adanya yang hilang diantara mereka, Viki.

Si Gadis kecil itu tidak memunculkan wujudnya dihadapan semua orang.

Futch menghela nafasnya, dan pergi ke tempat yang ia yakini akan dikunjungi Viki.

* * *

Didekat _Stone of Destiny_, Viki berdiri dengan tatapan hampa memandangi tulisan-tulisan nama para _Star of Destiny.__  
_tertulis dengan jelas nama orang itu, Luc, Yuber, Albert, dan Sarah.

#SREK #SREKK

suara daun yang saling bergesekan membuat Viki melihat kearah sumber suara. Tatapannya masih sedih, kosong, senyum khasnya tidak bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"ternyata kau benar-benar disini..." ucap Futch yang ternyata yang membuat suara tersebut.

"Futch-kun..." ucap Viki pelan. Viki langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"kenapa... kenapa yang harus pergi adalah Luc-kun?" tanya Viki mulai menunjukkan raut akan menangis.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena perasaan kita sama. Tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat. Tapi, sepertinya makna dari alasan kita berbeda Viki..." ujar Futch sambil tersenyum memandang pepohonan maple yang berada di dekat sana.

Viki kaget dia memandang sang Dragon Knight tersebut.

"heh, _hanami _tanpa melihat sakura. Ide yang aneh Viki... jika kau mengajaknya melakukan itu hanya berdua, itu sama saja dengan kencan kan?" tanya Futch tersenyum licik.

#DEG!

baru saja rekannya yang seharusnya lebih muda darinya 2 tahun, berhasil membuat wajah Viki menunjukkan kata-kata 'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!?'

"aku melihatnya... tengah malam itu, kau mengajaknya untuk hal itu. Aku terbangun tengah malam dan berniat untuk pergi ke taman di lantai 3, tapi aku malah melihat kalian." jelas Futch sambil melihat Viki dengan evil smilenya.

muka Viki sekarang sudah sangat merah. Ia baru menyadari hal yang dia lakukan 15 tahun yang lalu adalah mengajak kencan.

#KRESEK #KRUSUK

mata Viki dan Futch menatap pada sumber suara. Seorang rekannya berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"ah, kalian disini ya... aku melihat Viki-san bersedih lagi. Lalu, entah kenapa aku terbayang ibuku lagi. Menyuruhku untuk terus menyemangatimu." ucap Belle yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"_Belle-chan... sinppai suru yo... watashi wa daijoubu dessu._" jawab Viki sambil menatap Belle hangat.

"Viki... oh, ya... Viki, kata ibu dulu saat kalian sering berbicara di dekat stone of destiny, kau sering kali mengganti pandanganmu kearah Luc... apa itu benar?" jelas Belle.

#BLUSHH

Muka Viki memerah kembali, mendengar hal yang ternyata diketahui oleh orang lain tidak hanya dia dan Futch. Malah orang yang mengetahuinya jauh lebih muda dari mereka.

"hmm... sebenarnya guruku juga pernah melihat saat tengah malam kau bermimpi tersebut. Luc berjalan mendekatimu yang tengah tidur, lalu dia tersenyum berbeda dari senyum biasanya. Itu membuat guruku penasaran... tapi mendengar kata-kata Belle, aku jadi tahu alasannya." ucap Shizu yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik Futch.

"... aku juga gak mau ngomong sih sebenarnya... tapi saat kami waktu itu berunding untuk melakukan penyerangan ke daerah Greenhill, Luc menentang keras ide awal kami, alasannya hanya satu, "hal itu terlalu berbahaya. Kalau para penyihir terluka parah, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan untuk menyembuhkan para prajurit!?". Hanya kalimat itu yang dia katakan... aku tahu kalau sebenarnya itu alasannya penyerangan Grenhill dibagi menjadi 2 seperti itu..." jelas Apple yang muncul bersama Shizu.

"eh!?" kaget Viki yang melihat ternyata telah banyak rekannya yang begitu mengerti perasaan penyihir itu.

"kau tahu? Saat kau tiba-tiba terkena sakit, diantara semua orang, yang paling peduli padamu hanya Luc. Riou-sama langsung pergi ke tempat lain saat mengetahui kau tak apa. Tapi ia... malah tetap berwajah khawatir." ucap Tuta ikut-ikutan muncul.

"tapi... dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Viki mulai menampakkan wajah sedih.

"ekspresi... saat Luc melihatmu, ekspresinya terlihat ramah dan tatapannya menjadi hangat..." jawab Futch.

Shizu mulai berjalan mendekati Viki.

"guru memang sering menceritakan tentang penyihir itu. Dia benar-benar penyihir aneh, selalu menyendiri, tetapi ketika dia bertemu denganmu, sifatnya berubah total." jawab Shizu juga sambil menepuk bahu Viki.

Viki semakin sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Kenapa diantara semua rekannya, orang yang paling akrab dengannya bahkan tidak mengetahui itu? Viki semakin membenci dirinya. Dia mencoba menahan isakan yang sedari tadi meminta dibebaskan.

#SREEK

"hmm? apa ini? sebuah surat? 'untuk Viki'... sepertinya ini untukmu, Vik." ujar Belle yang tak sengaja menggeser sesuatu yang terdapat di rerumputan disebelah stone of destiny.

Viki mengambil surat tersebut. Melihatnya sejenak. Perasaannya mengatakan itu adalah surat dari Luc.

dengan cepat ia membuka surat tersebut.

_To: Viki_

_Aku tahu saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tak ada disampingmu lagi.  
_

_Layaknya 15 tahun atau bahkan 3 tahun sebelumnya lagi.  
_

_Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersamamu benar-benar menyenangkan.  
_

_Berkat dirimu, aku berhasil mengetahui alasan dari kehidupan.  
_

_Kau telah banyak memberiku pelajaran kehidupan.  
_

_Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, hidupku hampa.  
_

_Aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki seseorang yang penting, ataupun hidup.  
_

_Aku selalu berpikiran... Nyawa hanyalah benda yang digunakan untuk membuat kenangan secara sementara.  
_

Air mata mulai membendung di mata Viki, dia terus membaca surat itu sambil terus menahan air mata yang sangat berkeinginan untuk keluar tersebut.

_Tapi, aku salah._

_Semuanya berubah... semenjak aku bertemu kau, aku mulai mengerti hal-hal yang belum pernah kuketahui  
_

_Apa itu kehidupan... Apa itu perasaan...  
_

_Berkat dirimu aku mengerti semuanya.  
_

_Kau sudah memberi banyak arti didalam kehidupanku.  
_

_Maka dari itu, saat ini kuutarakan dua kalimat ini.  
_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu to Sayonara...  
_

_Viki.  
_

_oh, ya aku belum bilang. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu saat kita berperang bersama 15 tahun yang lalu.  
_

_aku selalu ingin mengutarakan tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu gugup ketika ingin mengatakannya padamu.  
_

_Karena itu kukatakan sekarang, di surat ini.  
_

_Viki, Anata wa suki.  
_

Air mata sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Setetes demi setetes air mata Viki berjatuhan ke surat tersebut.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Tak dapat menahan kembali seluruh kepedihan yang ia rasakan setelah membaca surat tersebut.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk, selalu saja merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa sangat tak berguna, bahkan tak mampu untuk bertemu dengan orang itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tepatnya saat dia selesai membaca surat itu.

Tak dapat menahan diri kembali. Ia langsung berlari kearah Futch dan menangis sekuat tenaga. Tak memperdulikan ceramah yang dikeluarkan orang-orang. Tak peduli walaupun bumi terbelah dua, dia tak dapat menahan lagi semua perasaannya.

Ia berulang kali memukul tubuh kekar Futch untuk dijadikan sasaran kekesalannya.

Teriakannya menggema sampai disekitar daerah sana. Rekan-rekannya yang berada disana benar-benar tak dapat berkata apapun, hanya menampakkan wajah sedih dan kesal, layaknya mereka ingin sekali memukul orang yang membuat gadis tersebut menangis sekeras itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian perasaan gadis itu kembali menormal. Dia langsung memandang langit siang itu yang sangat cerah dengan warna biru muda yang sangat indah.

"... Gomen-nasai... demo... Arigatou..." bisik Viki pelan.

_Janji itu, ketika kita bertemu kembali, aku pasti akan mengajakmu._

_Dibawah pohon maple yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya yang sangat merah.  
_

"ya, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba... semoga hidupmu disana dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan..." bisik Viki lagi.

"sudah siap untuk menyambut yang lain? sekarang saatnya kita berpisah dengan semuanya lho..." ajak Apple.

"ya, ayo kita kembali..." balas Viki sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa surat tersebut.

Angin yang sangat kencang bertiup sebentar. Menerbangkan surat tersebut.

Viki melihat kearah belakang.

Terlihat wujud Luc tengah tersenyum, sembari menggerakkan bibirnya seraya berkata "_Arigatou..._"

Viki tersenyum. "_Doitashimashite_, Luc-kun. _Sayonara._" ucapnya pelan.

"Viki, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Tuta sambil melihat kebelakang.

"ah, tidak kok... tak apa-apa..." ucap Viki langsung berlari mengikuti yang lain.

.

.

.

_Diatas bumi_

_Dibawah langit ini  
_

_Kami berdua berjanji  
_

_Sebuah pertemuan yang kami lakukan demi kebahagiaannya  
_

_Disaat musim gugur tiba  
_

_Ketika daun Maple yang sangat merah bertebaran dimana-mana,  
_

_Kami pasti akan bertemu disini.  
_

_Sesuai dengan janji kami,  
_

_Di musim gugur  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Kimi ga inai to nani wo dekinai yo  
_

_Kimi ga inai to ayamarenai yo  
_

_Kimi no koe ga kikitai yo  
_

_Kimi no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo_

_Kimi ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta  
_

_itsumade demo isshoni itai  
_

_kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

_hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo  
_

_Kimi wa soba ni ite kureta  
_

_me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru_

_GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo  
_

_atarimae ja nai koto ni_

_mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha  
_

_"Arigatou" wo_

_KIMI no mune ni todoku kana? _

_ima wa jishin nai keredo  
_

_warawanai de douka kiite  
_

_omoi wo uta ni kometa kara_

_arittake no "Arigatou"  
_

_uta ni nosete todoketai  
_

_kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_

_omoi yo todoke_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

Sekian fic one-shot pertama saya, saya rada kurang yakin sama ceritanya.

Sebenarnya ini udah saya edit sampe beberapa kali saking banyaknya kesalahan di fic ini.

tapi ini rada nyangkut sama manga Suikoden III, dan ini merupakan jabaran cerita dari lagu anime K-ON! yaitu, U&I

saya sangat minta maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan pada fic ini *bow*

terima kasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih bila anda meninggalkan review.

Special Thanks for **Moonlight M3lody**-san, **Takahashi Tomoya**-chan, **Marmora F. Nora**-san, **Detective Naoto**-chan yang sudah membantu saya secara menyemangati dan memberi kritik.

And another special thanks for every reader who kindly want to read it

Sekian ^^


End file.
